


When I First Saw You

by Bullsfish



Series: Only For You [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Extra, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Victor's thirst for Yuuri is real, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/pseuds/Bullsfish
Summary: Yuuri thought Victor didn't remember meeting him, but in fact, he remembered all the times they had met.Even the times when all Victor had known about him was that the omega had a pair of thighs he'd gladly suffocate himself with.--An extra in Victor's pov set before I'm The Office Slut, Shhh.





	When I First Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> First of all, In case this is the first fic you're reading from this series, I suggest you backtrack to the part 1! Despite this oneshot being chronologically the first one of the series, I recommend you read this between chapters 9 and 10 of I'm The Office Slut, Shhh.
> 
> And now then, this is the oneshot I'm pretty sure I might have mentioned earlier, AKA how Victor first met Yuuri. Here we'll also see a little bit of the workings of the office and motives of the people there to possibly help you guys understand a little more about the latest update!
> 
> Thank you so much for Morgen on the help proofreading and edit this! XO
> 
> Enjoy!

“I heard we’re getting a new addition to our floor this week, some kid barely out of college.”

 

“Is that so,” Victor hummed, not raising his eyes from the documents he was intensely scanning with his eyes. He was too busy to really focus on any rumours the other man was clearly determined to spread.

 

“Yeah, some fucking prodigy probably. But hah! Look who I'm talking to,” the older man laughed boisterously

 

“Really, Joseph, you have the filthiest mouth in the whole building,” Victor sighed, still not paying much attention, he was too busy to care. He didn't have time for anything that wasn't related to his own work…

 

“Haha! I know you don't care if I swear boss! Oh and, did you hear that the—”

 

 _Really?_ Victor sighed again. Joseph was a potty mouth and liked to gossip way too much, but that didn't make him a bad employee, so it wasn't a deal-breaker. Victor tuned out the other man's boisterous laughter and the story about someone's unfortunate computer incident, and tried to focus on the information given to him in black and white.

 

He was the CEO for a reason but reading data had never been his strong suit.

His mind was too prone to wandering, he supposed, like Yakov constantly complained.

 

Victor could feel his head throbbing, news about new recruits and office gossip all but forgotten. _He needed coffee._

 

* * *

 

 

Victor's week had been hell, absolute hell…

 

They had a new client pending and would be working with another branch for the next couple of months on launching a new project — which basically meant more paperwork for Victor, more meetings he needed to supervise and endless dinners with businessmen who were about as interesting as a lump of concrete.And they all were, of course, very interested in him, either sucking up to him or trying to, oh so discreetly, to put him down for his age and his supposed lack of experience in the business. Then there were the worst ones that, in addition to boring him with work, took it as far as trying to sell their daughters, sons, nephews or whatever young relatives they had to him. And all because he was an unmated high-profile alpha. Some vultures would do just about anything to ‘move up’ in the world.

 

Just because Victor was pushing 27 and remained unmated didn't mean he was free ranche for pimping. He didn't even want a mate.

 

Well, that might not exactly be true. He didn't want some docile, innocent child to be thrown at him to mate for somebody else's benefit. He actually wanted love, mutual respect and caring partner.

 

 _Sigh._ But it wasn't like the universe was throwing that at him. Or like he had time for it anyway...

 

So yes, it was hell, Victor thought as he boarded the elevator in the lobby of his office building, mind swirling already with work before the elevator even started moving.

 

“ _Please hold the elevator!”_ A shrill cry suddenly resonated through the lobby,  startling Victor to look up and through the almost closed doors of the lift.

 

All Victor could see were shapely thighs clad in very tight suit pants running towards him, a briefcase and what appeared to be a one tree worth of papers in his arms, blocking his entire upper body and face from view. Victor might have stared at the legs he could see a second longer than appropriate because when he finally snapped out of it and actually registered the words yelled, it was too late and he just barely missed on holding the doors, leaving the poor creature rudely just meters away from making it when the doors closed with finalty and the elevator took off.

 

 _Shit…_ Victor hoped the person wouldn’t begrudge him for leaving him out — it wasn't like he did it on purpose. Even Victor wasn't arrogant enough to require an elevator all to himself.

 

Oh well...

 

Victor put the thought out of his head quickly, sure the person would be fine getting the next one. He dived back to his work with little enthusiasm but diligent as always. And yet, he found his mind wondering just who was it that had such delectable looking thighs.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later from the elevator incident, if it could even be called _an incident_ , Victor found himself crumpily heading for the communal printing room set out for the whole building, since his assistant was currently busy and their own office was experimenting some electricity problems. It took him a while to navigate the unknown office space to find the right door but once he did, he stepped inside to find a small crowd out there already, all centered around one particular printer. Victor recognised a couple of the people as his own employees.

 

The alpha moved closer for a better look, curious about what hubbub had his subordinates milling around in such a place — only to see a pair or thick thighs sticking out from underneath the printer in the middle of the crowd.

 

_What the…_

 

He recognized those thighs!

 

Just as quickly as Victor thought about it, he felt himself flush (like actually blush, _him!_ ) in embarrassment and a little something else, _thank god_ he hadn't actually said that out loud.

 

But more pressingly than his own embarrassment, Victor struggled to understand just what he was seeing here. Who was that person sticking out from underneath the printer and why was he there?

 

Victor coughed, finally deciding to make himself known to the people, who until now had not noticed him standing there behind their backs.

 

“Oh! Mr. Nikiforov!” One of his senior staff exclaimed as he turned around to find the CEO there, “We didn't see you there sir, sorry about that!”

 

“What's going on here?” Victor asked, not minding the politeties.

 

“Ah, the printer jammed, again, it does that, and usually when we have to use it instead of our own, we just call for maintenance but this time Yu—”

 

“Mr. Nikiforov!” An out of breath shout interrupted from behind his back as the stuffy room's door banged open, revealing his assistant huffing at him as she smoothed a hand over her tight red pencil dress. “You have an important call waiting, they insisted to speak to you right away.”

 

Victor immediately frowned. Everytime the word _insisted_ was thrown around it meant dealing with even more unpleasant people than usual. “Ah, I'll be right there, then,” Victor said regardless of his misery, humming regrettably under his breath before turning to his subordinates once more, hoping to maybe catch a face to go with the thighs.

 

He had no such luck though. The man remained hidden, clearly focusing on whatever part of the printer he was fixing, and before Victor could do anything about it, his assistant clicked her tongue irritably, making that spoiled sound Victor suspected had gotten her everything she ever wanted up until now, considering her family and _connections._

 

_Ugh._

 

Yet Victor just swallowed his irritation and turned back to her, flashing his fake smile people seemed to very much like before walking out, dreading whoever was waiting for him on the line already.

 

The rest of the week progressed as usual if not for two things — one being that they were on full house mode with double the amount of people running around (quite literally briefly during the blackout) as the crew from the other branch had arrived to work alongside them. The second… the second was that Victor was oddly, maddeningly, repeatedly and arousingly haunted by a pair of perfectly shaped thighs!

 

He thought he saw them leaving the men's room in the lobby.

 

He was quite positive he spotted them sitting cross legged from under a large newspaper…

 

He was sure he even spied them from underneath a huge umbrella once when he was leaving for the day. The coverage of the umbrella blocked the mystery man from Victor's view except for the thighs _and_ a holy mother of an ass to go with them.

 

Victor might have bitten at his fist like a comic book character if it wasn't so beneath him.

 

It had become obvious the person, the mystery man with a nice ass, had something to do with this building, which was not helpful. It _was_ a thirty-floor office building after all so…

 

But Victor was sure he hadn't seen him around ever before until the elevator 'incident’. Because Victor might be a little forgetful but he was a hundred percent sure he _would_ remember those thighs (was that creepy?).

 

Just who was it...

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was getting his morning coffee at the coffee shop across the street from his office before heading to work for the day, his mood about as chipper as the heavy rain outside. The small shop was packed full, people needing their pick me ups and an escape from the horrible weather, as Victor settled in to waiting in line for a good while.

 

After only a minute or two though, something got the alpha’s wandering attention. He couldn't say what it was that held his attention but suddenly he realised he had been burning a hole to the back of the head of the person in front of him with his stare.

 

And when he did realise he was doing it, Victor couldn't put his finger on _why_ he was doing it, but yet, he was unable to suddenly pull his eyes away from the seemingly average man standing there with his back facing Victor.

 

He was shorter than Victor but not drastically so and had a messy tuft of jet black hair curling slightly from the dampness. His body was almost completely covered by the long raincoat he wore all the way down to his knees.

 

Maybe Victor was more sleep deprived than he'd thought because he was starting to get lost tracing the curls of the man's hair with his eyes. _It looks so soft._

 

After an inappropriately long time ogling at the man, Victor was seriously starting to consider trying to get him to turn around, just to see his face and if it was as mesmerizing as the rest of him, when the bell indicating the door of the cafe opening chimed, letting in a breeze and a faint scent of rain.

 

Despite not liking rain, Victor had actually always loved the smell of it so he breathed in deeply, getting in the lovely notes of fresh rain, roasted coffee, baking bread, sweet cherry blossoms…

 

Wait…

 

Victor's eyes snapped open as his nostrils flared — suddenly he could smell it, could pinpoint it. That lovely scent hovering around his conscious mind making him fixated on the man before him.

 

_Omega._

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

He smelled amazing — faint and barely there under the obvious scent blockers but it was there, leaking through most likely because of the wet weather.

 

Sweet, spicy, floral, delicious scent that made Victor week in the knees like no other scent ever had.

 

 _What was going on with him?_ Victor had been acting like a horny teenager the entire week, getting overly attached to complete strangers. Maybe Chris had a point that he needed to get laid…

 

Victor was low key panicking about his own creepy behaviour when the line moved up again and it was the omega's turn to place his order. Victor tuned in way too keenly to hear if his voice was as enthralling as his scent.

 

“Morning, I'd like twelve extra hot americanos with extra shots to go, please,” he ordered, voice smooth and with the slightest hint of an accent Victor couldn't quite place right away. But more pressingly, _twelve?!_

 

Victor could practically hear the people behind them groan in annoyance and apparently so could the omega because next thing he knew, he was faced with the most beautiful face, giving him a small apologetic smile.

 

Victor barely held his jaw in place — the man was purely gorgeous with sparkling brown honey eyes, soft asian features and creamy skin with soft blush pink lips. His cheeks were dashed with a lovely red, as were his ears. In fact, Victor could trace the blush spreading along his face the longer they looked at each other.

 

Victor suddenly found himself parched for more than just coffee and kind of wished he could run his fingers along the smaller man's cheek.

 

“Hi,” he inelegantly croaked out, sounding like a horny alpha even to his own ears.

 

The omega squeaked (adorable!) and spat out a startled greeting of his own before quickly turning back around, the movement puffing out a little more of his scent. Victor stood there with his heart suddenly beating very fast.

 

The alpha racked his brain for something to say to the omega without sounding like a creep and ended up blurting out the first thing he came up with. “Not a morning person I take it?”

 

_Wonderful… smooth…_

 

The omega turned back around to face him, eyebrows frowning in confusion.

 

“Uh… the coffees?” Victor awkwardly laughed, pointing to the counter where they were making his twelve to go cups of coffee.

 

“Oh! Ahhah… you could say that,” the omega rubbed the back of his head adorably, blushing again. “But these are for work.”

 

 _Work_? Ask him about his work, hurry!

 

“Oh? Do you work around he—”

 

“Here's your order sir!”

 

The omega startled yet again from the barista’s inpatient shout, apparently having been waiting for them to notice for a while already.

 

Victor almost wanted to groan when the lovely man turned away from him again, taking his coffees with some difficulty before practically fleeing the shop — he only stopped to give Victor a brief puzzling smile, part sorry and embarrassed perhaps?

 

Victor's mouth opened and closed on his own, his feet rooted to the floor but itching to actually _chase_ after the pretty omega with soulful eyes like some crazed predator.

 

“Sir, there are people waiting in line, could I please get your order?” Stressed the barista that had interrupted them before.

 

Victor sighed inwardly but turned to the barista with a practiced smile. _Wouldn't it be just like the universe to put the perfect human being in his path just to let him run away seconds later._

 

Clearly Victor needed to start getting his own coffee from now on.

 

* * *

 

 

As the week passed, Victor started to question his own sanity. He had hardly been acting like himself.

 

Instead of focusing on his work he was pining away lustfully for a pair of thighs he still couldn't attach to an actual person. And instead of quietly accepting his life with only Makkachin as a companion, he was desperately longing for a sweet smelling omega he had only traded a handful of words with.

 

This person, this needy, hopeful and arguably horny person was not him. He wasn't used to feeling like this and it derailed him.

 

Even now, as the board was publicly addressing their subordinates together with the visiting people from their sister branch, Victor stood there with his mind not in the building but rather across the street in the cosy little coffee shop.

 

He sighed. He really needed to gather himself up, he was the boss after all. His own pathetic personal life shouldn't interfere with his performance. It certainly hadn't before.

 

Victor sighed quietly, _any more and people would start thinking he was depressed…_

 

The board went on and on about rules and protocols, surely boring everyone, not just Victor. It was always the same things, over and over, but that was the board.

 

Despite Victor's position as the CEO, the true power was held by the board — he was replaceable if necessary. And the board, most of them at least, acted very much like they could dispose of him as if he were a pair of tattered shoes. They were, for the most part, a bunch of stinky old men with narcissistic ideals and old fashioned views, sexists in the worst cases. Victor held no warm feelings for them despite his mentor Yakov being on the board. (He was actually somewhat fond of the old alpha — he had been, after all, one of the reasons Victor got where he is today.)

 

“ _Victor,_ do you need me to stay late with you today?” His assistant suddenly whispered, voice dripping with sugary intent.

 

 _Ah,_ but it wasn't Yakov who really was the problem, was it? No. It was that sleazy alpha bastard who was the head of the board. Victor actively despised the man. And he was quite positive the feeling was mutual — the older alpha had no sense of shame and Victor was well aware of how he used his assistant to get information about Victor. She was his niece after all…

 

“Please call me Mr. Nikiforov,” Victor whispered, not even looking at her or acknowledging just how close she was to pressing her breasts to his side.

 

“Of course, _Mr. Nikiforov,_ ” God, why did she say his name like that? Victor fought the urge to grimace and turned his head away to look at the crowd instead. “And if you wanted, I could stay late to _help_ as well as o…”

 

Her voice drowned away suddenly as Victor's eyes widened, a gasp tearing out of his throat.

 

_Oh my god._

 

Victor almost had to pick up his jaw from the floor.

 

 _That's him_. The coffee shop boy!

 

There he was, standing amongst the crowd and looking every bit as delectably beautiful, if not somewhat more put together, as Victor remembered. This time his wild black hair was more tamed, combed nicely to the side and he was wearing a tight collared shirt instead of a yellow raincoat, his nice figure out in display for the alpha from between the people blocking some of his body.

 

_But what is he doing here?!_

 

Did he work here? But that was impossible — Victor might have been bit of an air head at times but he still knew the people who worked for him!

 

He must be with the other branch then, that must be it.

 

As subtly as he could, Victor cleared his contracting throat. “Who is that?” He asked his assistant, who was still glued to his side.

 

She perked up immediately, “What, who?”

 

Victor nodded his head towards the gorgeous omega impatiently, “Him!”

 

“Oh, Yuuri of course,” she hummed before frowning unattractively.

 

_Yuuri._

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“You know, the new guy. Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

What…

 

“Everyone has been all over him since he was promoted here,” she explained and some vague bells rang in Victor's head. Yes, there might have been some talk about a new person being transferred to the department directly under his care… But now that he thought about it, he'd been so distracted he'd completely forgotten Joseph had tried to gossip about it.

 

Victor stopped listening to the woman next to him as she began muttering something about him not even being that great and instead focused on staring at the omega, at Yuuri.

 

How was this happening? Out of all the places...

 

Suddenly something she said actually caught his focus again. “He's the guy that fixed the printer during that blackout earlier.”

 

Victor felt his face blanch yet again in shock. Because… because that meant…

 

Holy shit.

 

Yuuri Katsuki, the omega from the coffee shop with the most beautiful face and delectable scent as well as the person with the thickest, most sexiest thighs Victor had ever seen, were all the same person.

 

Victor's heart thumped in elevation of actually finding the people (the person) he'd been pining for and for even being lucky enough for them to be a single person, so that the alpha didn't feel like a total creep.

 

But that only lasted for a second before the information really sunk in.

 

The same person.

 

They were all the same person…

 

The same person as Yuuri Katsuki, CEO Victor Nikiforov's newest recruit and subordinate.

 

Suddenly the happy thumping in his chest felt very different and borderline painful.

 

He worker here. Not for the sister company but here, under Victor. Victor was his boss. Victor was even his boss's boss.

 

“Great…” he choked out, the word sounding meek to even his own ears as the heavy weight of his hopes crushed his lungs and burned his eyes as he realised what that meant (and just how much he had been lying to himself about his own loneliness).

 

The universe really was quite gruell.

 

* * *

 

 

Segment 8: section C:

 

**Office conduct policies on romantic relationships**

 

All manners of relationships of the romantic or sexual orientation are forbidden within the company's hourly employees.

 

All manners of relationship of the romantic or sexual orientation are forbidden between the company's hourly employees and managing partners.

 

All manners of relationship of the romantic or sexual orientation are forbidden between the company's hourly employees and any clients, active or past.

 

—

  
Failure to act by the policies set by the company's **Office conduct policies** after the signing of contract will resolute in immediate termination of the involved parties’ contracts within the company.

**Author's Note:**

> Next update: Dun Dun Duun, the last chapter of ITOSS! There will be tears and hugs (naked hugs *wink wonk*) and actual communication! 
> 
> I know a lot of you might be getting anxious about waiting so long for the last chapter so I'm sorry it's taking a while. I have a solid 1k outline going (compared to my usual ~ 400-600 word outlines) but I don't want to rush such an important chapter. I'll try to get it done in two weeks but we'll see.
> 
> Also, I'm working on something for the coming omegaverse week and if I want it done for it, I'll have to manage my time with both of these fics. Again, we'll see.
> 
> (I hope you'll keep your eyes open for it just in case though — it's a sort of arranged marriage au with a periodical twist!)
> 
> While you're waiting, I suggest you check out my other fics or the fic recs I've done on my tumblr (link below) on #fic rec Friday.
> 
> Also, just to see if anyone would be interested, I've veen thinking about writing a "making of" thing for ITOSS, so basically my thoughts behind some things that happened in the fic, things we didn't get to see but happened and reasons for somethings I chose here from such smal details as to why Yuuri called Victor Vitya for the first time to why Yuuri had to forget the phone call.
> 
> Let me know here, on ITOSS comments or send me an ask on tumblr if that's something you'd read after ITOSS is over.
> 
> And now, lastly, because I can't remember what else I was supposed to say here, what were your thoughts on this? Did you like it? Let me know! < 3
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com) Check out my blog for fan fic updates, teasers, fan art and links to all of my sites!
> 
> [See my other fics here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/works)


End file.
